


Painful Truths

by hvdrabbles (humanveil)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/hvdrabbles
Summary: “You’re dying.”





	Painful Truths

“You’re dying.”

There is no point denying it, not when the papers are right there. Not when she’s spent the last six months slowly decaying, her body failing, her energy fading. Not when Narcissa has accompanied her to the hospital countless times, not when she’d watched, helpless, as the older woman scanned book after book, searching for a cure Astoria knows doesn’t exist.

She drops her forehead to Narcissa’s collarbone, presses a light kiss to pale skin as thin arms tighten around her body. No matter how much they hope for a different answer, there is no denying it.

 “Yes.”


End file.
